kingdomsofterfallfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall
Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall is 12 player Titan Land game developed for Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. Kingdoms of Terfall or KoT is the unification of both its predecessors Titan Land Rise of Kingdoms and Titan Land Fall of Kingdoms . Out of all 3 maps, KoT is the only one that only uses KoT Lore and Custom Lore elements. Branching off from its mainstream rivals which continued to use Warcraft lore. Currently KoT is still the most popular series out of the 3 maps mentions (Note: When speaking of RoK it refers to Pilot to 2.7 and not RoD or FoD). The last version made by KingKatanova was 1.9121, were as THEDEATH, Immortal_Wraith Elysium & Ookami Sage took the map to further verisons up to V2.2 As of Feburary 2017, a KoT V3.0 has been announced which is under construction by both the team of TheDeath partnering with KingKatanova, all going by the alias of the Creator Team. Concept Titan Land KoT was most-part planned map leading from it's creator KingKatanova. KoT took several months in production as it was a complete remodel. Taking useful advice and commands from KingKatanova's previous work's new developer GHH. KingKatanova managed the first draft of Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall, known as the Beta. The Beta was harshly criticized and browbeaten by many of the fans of GHH's Work who where known as the GHHs. Some however were more grateful then others, these people were the friends and acquaintances of KingKatanova back in the days of old Rise of Kingdoms and Fall of Kingdoms. KingKatanova liked to think of them as the Loyalists. Over of the course of the next year. The 2 joint maps broke off from one another and began fierce rivals. Fighting amongst one another to the point of madness. This rivalry however was not to last and by next year GHH and KingKatanova became advisors and overseers of each other, with the added power of the third party Bossskiller8000 the plan of the "Unification of Titan Land" went underway. The idea was simple, to unify the people of Titan Land into one branch and remove the rivalries by joining Titan Land Rise of Deva, Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall and the upcoming Titan Land Bossskiller8000, this plan was fruitful however during the later half of the year the Union came to an abrupt end with the leaving of GHH and Bossskiller8000, eventually KingKatanova deciding that the plan had come to an end and he left GHH's Clan Titan Land "TL" and returned to being a freelancer. There was far more to the story however it has been lost to the ages. Races Races in Titan Land Kingdoms of Terfall and categorized under 5 groups; Humans & Dwarves, Tribal, Elven, Undead & Corupt and Creep. As well as a shootout to the fabled lost races which where present in the game but where taken out for several reasons. With the formation of KoT 3.0, that categorization has been expanded following the Creation of the new races, which now include. Humans *Katanovians - focuses on Medieval England/France & Germany design and focus on the [http://classic.battle.net/war3/human/units/footman.shtml Footman]. *Idarans - focuses on Medieval Spain/Italy design and focus on the [http://classic.battle.net/war3/human/units/militia.shtml Milita]. *Highlanders - focuses on Medieval Scotland and focus on the [http://classic.battle.net/war3/neutral/bandits.shtml Bandit] & Dûnedain. *Njordsirs - focuses on Medieval Scandinvia with elements of the Vrykul. *Hahaskans - focuses on Medieval Arabian & Turkey with elements of the ''Easterling'' & Haradrim. *Axoni - focuses on a medieval design ancient Rome with elements of the Rostrodle. * Templar Brotherhood - focuses on the fanatical organisation of human light worshipers which are designed around the [http://wow.gamepedia.com/Captain_(Warcraft_III) Captain] & are based on the [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Scarlet_Crusade Scarlet Crusade] & [http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Templar_Order Templar Order]. * Renegade Kingdom - focuses on the priacy fueled humans of Newwyn, Backtown & Haven. * Crescent Cult - focuses on the zealous cult of crescent worshipers and Lycanthropy. * Dragon Cult - focuses on the mysterious cult of dragon worshipers alongwith their dragonlings & powerful dragons. Dwarven * Dwarven Kingdoms - focuses on subterranean Dwarven kingdoms, Warrior's Bortho, Runecrafter's Runera & Engineering Jaggar. * Realm of Thal'dim - focuses on surface dwelling Dwarves of Ravine and elements of Dwarven beast mounts. Orcish *Orcish Kingdom - focuses on both the Orcish kingdom units and the original orcish tribals. based on the Horde *Blood Flame Clan - focuses on the Crimson Orcs residing in the ruined Scorn, based on the Fel Orc. *Oloh - focuses on the giants of Stepp, based on the Ogres. *Goblin Kingdom - focuses on the tribal goblins which formed the goblin kingdom under Barrad. *Techno Commonwealth - focuses on the less savage goblins from Bleakwinds, based on the Warcraft ''Goblin''. *Sarrian - focuses on the jaqua nomads who ride the mighty Scorku, based on the [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_One Lost Ones]'' & the Djinn. *Hatishi - focuses on the island hopping tribals of Newwyn. based on the ''Forest Trolls. * Yiffords - focuses on the barbaric yifford clans of greater Highpass, use of both the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbarian Barbarian] Archetype & undead dragons Elven *Shenari - focuses on the historical and arcane dawn elves of the Shen Isles, based on Games Workshop's [http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/High_Elves High Elves], ''Blizzard's [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/High_elf ''Quel'dorei]'' & Bethseda's [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Altmer ''Altmer].'' *Drakari - focuses on the fanatical and xenophobic dark elves of the Shen Isles, based on Games Workshop's [http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Elves ''Dark Elves], Dungeons & Dragons's Drows & THQ Nordic's Norcaine. *Briari - focuses on the advanced archers & druidic wood elves of Lana Falls, based on Games Workshop's [http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Elves Wood Elves],'' Blizzard's [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Night_elf ''Kal'dorei]'' & Bethseda's Bosmer.'' *Hyedari (Gillartri, Artrixxerxx & Gilliean) - focuses on the now deformed and corrupted water elves of Quezzara, based on Dungeons & Dragons [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Illithid Illithids] & Blizzards [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Naga Naga] & [http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Faceless_one Faceless Ones] *Gelldir - focuses on the warmongering & hierarchial grey elves of what is now Scorn, based on a re-skin of Blizzard's Sin'dorei. *Viri - focuses on the ancient egyptain elves of spiritual and advance magics, based on the Games Workshop's [http://warhammerfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Tomb_Kings Priest Kings]. Ancient * Pandari * Elek'r * Elemental * Forest * Etrakc Undead & Corrupt *Cult of Skulls *Chaos Horde *Blood Kingdom *Church of Madness *Vel'enge *Winterscared *Blighted Creeps * Hyenaks * Oxentaurs * Vernaccs * Northern * Gilleans * Centaurs * Shakaven * Rattacks Heroes - (add names when get on game) Each Race has there own selection of heroes that even includes a section of custom heroes called Request Heroes which are created following the Hero Request option on the Idea Factory. Gods *Celestris - Goddess of Light *Theda - God of Death *Xecien - God of Chaos/Order *Anarok - God of Elements *Tewe - Goddess of Nature *Starlet - Goddess of Freedom *Njod - God of Game *Harnak - God of Scales *Amarkk - God of War *Luko - God of Madness *Far'rince - God of Blood *Despyro - God of Shadow *Slendoll - God of Nightmares *Fessire - God of Decay *Crescent - Goddess of Moonlight *Lo'slann - God of Pleasure *Mystara - Goddess of Secrets *Aton - Gods of Dreams Katanovians *Andrew Katanova - King of Stars *Orule Katanova - Prince of Cavern Isles *Maria Katanova - Princess of Jaqua *Tirith Katanova - Prince of Scorn / Hellfire King *Lara Katanova - Princess of Lana Falls *Kaileth Worthyright - Champion of Starlet *Kithrail Yalemarch - Halfbreed Hero *Elaine Darksea - Black Tree Grand Assassin/ Moonartri Assassin *Sendil Eilliwood - Steward of Kat Prime *Maldrin Katanova - Prince of Scorn / Prince of Doom *Andrakeas Katanova - Death Prince *Lerial Flame - Flame Mistress *Lend Daggard - Admiral of Kata's Navy *Aladari Nightbane - Lord of Horroville / Wraith Lord *Ewin Worthyright - Hero of Lanastar *Ebacm Domyar - Grand Librarian *Myra Yates - Child of Moonlight Idarans *Liam Tansis - King of Idara *Angelica Tansis - Iron Princess *Martin Tansis - Royal Advisor of Idara *Maverick Tansis - Admiral of the Idaran Navy *Rakald - Hermit of the Grey Peak *Gregory Heartmane - Mayor of Dustfoil *Bastian Winfreed - Plague Docter *Deris Lichen - Archmage of the Gifted Njordsir *Gronaag - King of Thorgaard *Dabolf - Elder Shaman of Njod *Jorwol - Wolf Prince *Strakk - Warbear of Thorgaard Highlander *Gorg "the Bloodbringer" - Chieftain of the Baer Clan *Arnold Von Transfer - Highland Baron of Norden *Richard Von Tenkark - Highland Baron of Mannaberg *Terrad Von Draco - Highland Baron of Tewe Town / Blood King *Adria Von Gordo - Highland Baroness of Snowright / Blood Baron of Snowright *Bruticus Transfer - Highland Prince of Norden / Blood Baron of Norden *Mardrake Transfer - Archpriest of the Celestris Priesthood / Unholy Priest *Katarine Transfer - Hunter of Kata's Descent / Reaperling *Darius Draco - Highland Prince of Tewe / Blood Prince Axoni * Philip Morrel - Red King * Jason Mire - Commander of the Red Legion * Xerse - Forgemaster * Lerial Flame - Flame Mistress * Lucius Falco - captain of the Bronzewall Watch Hahaskan *Maslum I Hahak - 1st Hahaskan Emperor *Veldan Hahask - 5th Hahaskan Emperor *Mergana Hakim - Grand Emira of Shakara *Saamir Hakim - Emir of Dekkar *Muddrik Mishaari - Grand Wizard of Shakara *Rajaa Mishaari- Arena Champion of Shakara *Jafar Hakim - Emir of Ba'and Dwarf *Marlon Bor - 42nd King of Bortho *Cher Rune - 30th King of Runera *Dorres Bor - Captain of the Bortho Guard *Merra - Scoutmaster of Jaggar *Skvye - Lord of the Spine *Heldr & Torr - Cannon masters of Jaggar *Hernard Jagg - 23rd King of Jaggar *Nevan - Grand Smith *Bagga - Chief Rattack Templar *Kyle Katanova - Hammer of Freedom *Adrian Mendlarr - Templar Archpriest *Jospeh Grimwarn - Templar High Priest *Velrada - General of the Angelic *Rachael - Archscholar of the Angelic *Rook - Goilath of Light *Icabob Ravan - Templar High Inquistor *Constantine Van Hellsong - Creator of the Sworn Hunters Crescent Cult *Arnasteen Centric - Crecsent Cult Archpirest *Alexander Yerek - Crescent Cult General *Aldros Wisp - Crescent Cult Lord Priest *Francis Yerek - Dark wolf of Omenastar *Shadowwolf - Lycan Alpha *Enord Syche - Rogue Moonartri *Elaine Darksea - Moonartri Assassin *Myra Yates - Child of Moonlight Orc *Oathgard - Noble Chieftain *Arkansas - Swift Shot Chieftain *Karran - Mystic Eyes Chieftain *Balagarath - Author of the Deathly Grimoire *Ha'ri - Shadow Curse Chieftain *Janna - Half Orc Maiden *Ro'rick - Crimson Redeemer *Toothnec - Arena Champion of Orccen *Hettri - Lord of Graegas Crimson Orc * Zarr - Blood Flame Commander * Arkadia - Crimson Prophet * Zerubruss - Blood Flame Bowmaster * Tae'jir - Blood Flame Houndlord Oloh *Kargash - Hill King *Get'rok - Hill Whisperer *Arrlod - Arena Champion of Stepp *Togrin - Chieftain of the Mornsky Tribe Sarrian *Sain of Sands - Sandstone Hills Chieftain *Sen - Lonely Desert Chieftain *Denro - Deathmonger Master *Jangsa - Prince of the Dark Sand Goblin *Barrad the Wicked - Goblin King *Fandass - Head of the Alchemy Guild *Razz'oi - Pioneer of Tech *Gazz Bolt - Mayor of Bleakwinds Hatishi * Rajsheen - Chieftain of the Hatishi * Voyambi - Voodoo Master * Ohanearr - Beast of Newwyn * Jerw - Prophet of Fire Shenari *jayce Silvertone - Dawn Republic Military Chancellor *Archimas Nightingale - Grand High Scholar *Xara Stargazer - Mistress of Shen'eg *Erathas Arcanewinds - Dawn Republic Head Ranger *Lorcotas Elmsworn - Dire Hawk Master Drakari *Vehna Deathome - Lord of Shen'dow *Galderek Dreadheart - Grand High Reaper *Barbara Dunewisp - Black Covenant Chief Assassin *Vermina Deatholme - Dark Elf Liberator *Ulfrin Blacksoul - Master of the Barrows *Ralder Darkoth - Black Covenant Emissary *Venessa Deepsoul - Mistress of Anquish Briari *Gellidin Woodsong - King of Thorns *Archari Woodsong - Queen of the Rose *Wenewrick Oakheart - Prophet of Nature *Qwena Woodsong - Mistress of the Night *Maekaela Birchfire - Thorn Warden Captain *Malekith Ashenfield - Grand Assassin of Thorns *Allidn Amberbark - Hunter of Hell Hyedari *Dari Mystic-born - Mistress of Atlantis *Ashtricks - King of Nautikan *Sert Mithloid - Chief Guard of Atlantis *Andrial - Tooth Lord of Coral Cove *Thallassa Mithloid - Sea Witch *Ther'anlor - Bodyguard of Ashtricks *Marda - Scourge of the Tides *Unnoo - Shadow Gill *Specc - Deathly Tidelord *Garaxa - Alpha Hydra Pandari * Ehcn - Master of the Brewer's Guild * Lang - Zen Flamemaster * Kerrex - Master of Storms * Sau - Earthshaker Nature *Terius = Guardian of the Forest *Trixi - Fairy Queen *Wenerick Oakheart - Prophet of Nature *Stonebeard - First Nature Goilath *Willowmaire - Grandfather of Ents *Whitenose - Berdriss Grand Proptector *Billian Arckan - Dire Alpha *Kylana Elk - Winter Werewolf *HoneyBeard - Grand Elder Baern Elemental *Bouldare - Elemental Knight of Earth *Cloud - Elemental Knight of Air *Sunder - Elemental Knight of Fire *Tidal - Elemental Knight of Water *Elecvolt - Elemental Knight of Lightning *Tundra - Elemental Knight of Ice *Dune - Elemental Knight of Sand *Cyadriss - Elemental Knight of Poison *Ebon - Elemental Knight of Web Draconic * Deng - Red King * Ves'nesa - Red Mother * Lie'real - Dune Scale * Vernorse - Ice Scale Cult of Skulls *Mardrake Transfer - Unholy Priest *Uwen Lichen - Cult of Skulls Grand Necromancer *Morgrim Katanova - King of Skulls *Katarine Transfer - Reaperling *Jorn Herr - Unholy Apprentice *Aladari Nightbane - Wratih Lord *Ha'ri - Shadow Curse Reaper *Denro - Deathmonger Master *Raldar Darkoath - Black Covenant Emissary *Jack - Pumpkin Knight *Tomamth Reach - Bone Ranger *Fedge - Bone Goilath *Malreok Elwerd - Plague Spreader *Shiverflag - Captain of Bones Vampire *Terrad Draco - Blood Kingdom Ruler *Brutcius Transfer - Blood Baron of Norden *Adria Gordo - Blood Baroness of Snowright *Ywelle Tiant - Queen of Spiders *Victoria - Priestess of Far'rince *Hannibal Vallejo - Blood Ranger Chaos Horde *Tirith - Hellfire King *Borgg - Hellspawn General *Maldrin - Prince of Doom *Sealiam - Fallen Angel *Bon'gara - Hellfire Beast *Hra'gen - Satanlist *Jafar - Chaos Lord of Shakra Church of Madness *Aheri'zak - Champion of Luko *Endrian - Prophet of Luko *Maacar - Lord of Laugther *Cleaverworn - Lord of Mutation *Meridaer - Flesh Surgeon Winterscared * Rioclya - God of the Frozen North * Rekkas - Winter Chieftain * Mueren - Right Hand of Winter * Glacier - Ice Forger Corrupt Nature * Oakentooth - Grandfather of Corruption * Bitterbirch - Blight Lord * Keruxeav - King of Satyrs * Anansi - Mother of Spiders Renegade * Christopher Crow - Renegade King * John Crow - Scoruge of Backtown * Miya Darksea - Captain of the Ebony Sword * Ragged - Ring Leader of the Blackiron Gang * William Stout - Lawless Paladin * Jasiki Rate - Leader of the Thief Ring * Eonner - Shadow Guild Grand Assassin * Archimada Yernist - Lawless Magician * Zerinito - Dragon Cult High Priest * Shiverflag - Captain of Bones * Dazenth - First son of Harnak * Araneld - Draogn Prince Regent Centaur * Awory - Centaur Khan * Honrhon - Hoof Priest * Aldoan - Venom Bowhorse Minotaur * Rakar-tan - Chieftain of Vexx * Tobvsay - Seeker of the Ancestral * Worunty - Axelord of Vexx Hyenak * Dreigves - Hyenak King * Yuxocy - Hyenak High Shaman * Lache - Lord of Snouts Vernacc * Ramsten - Vernacc Chieftain * Quiee Quiee - Shaman Elder * Marska - Vernacc Chief Hunter * Garr - Alpha Plain Hulk Shakaven * Yigeene - Shakaven Mother * Geg'arog - Shakaven King Northern * Draganoff - Walrussian Grand Chieftain * Dobomir - Seer of the North * Greyclaw - Polar Chieftain * Aravral - Frozen Herd King Possible New Racial Ideas following the New KoT Project * Dwarf - Separation of the dwarf race to the Dwarven Kingdoms & the Free Realm of Thal'dim * Orc - Separation of the orc race to the Orcish Kingdom & the Orc Clans * Goblin - Separation of the goblin race to the Goblin Kingdom & the Techno Commonwealth * Viri - the former rulers of Shakara, the desert elves built a mighty empire within the dunes but was cut down by there obsession with magic. * Vel'enge - the result of necromancy and the downfall of the Viri, the vel'enge who were originally the mummies are what remains of the desert elves empire. * Fenari - the former rulers of Highpass, the fenari are what remains after the humans and gelldir colonized their homeland and now under constant threat from the savage Yifford * Category:Titan Land